Wish You Were Here
by Ezekiel-the-Stone
Summary: Pre-Blood Drive. Naomi tries to comfort the class rep. A fluffy Nayumi one-shot. These two cinnamon rolls doesn't deserve all those hates that they're currently recieving...*sighs*...


**A/N: Hi there. I published this same story from my** **wattpad account. Just thought that you guys should know. Anyways, there's not a lot of fic involving Naomi and Ayumi together, so...yeah. This took place after Hinoe's death in Book of Shadows.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. Team Grisgris does.**

* * *

Naomi's P.O.V.

I was running. I was running as if my life depended on it. As soon as I saw that message, a huge amount of fright had washed over me. So, I ran. I ran as if I was about to loose someone. Which I really am. Even the sound of the loud thunderclash rang in my ears,

I didn't stop running...

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _-Flashback-_

 ***ring***.. **.*ring***...

It was raining heavily that night. I stirred from my slumber. It's been a while since I got some sleep and I'm determined to get some more. Ever since me and our class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki, found out about that estate and that book, I've been having nightmares non-stop about it and was too scared to have one again so I prevented myself from sleeping.

But right now I was currently having a dreamless sleep. Maybe because I was so tired that the nightmares are finally leaving me alone.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 ***ring***... ***ring***...

There it goes again. Darn...it's my cellphone. I must've forgotten to turn it off. What now? It's too late in the evening for anyone to text me. It's already 12:35 a.m. so who could it be? It can't be Satoshi.

Sure, he was concerned for me ever since we got back from that place. He always texted me and asking me how I was doing but he never texted me at midnight. I rubbed my eyes angrily as I got up from the bed into a sitting position. Sure enough, my cellphone were blinking on the desk beside my bed as if urging me to pick it up already. I clumsily took it with my hands and flipped it open. As soon as I saw the text, my heart stopped.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _Subject: I'm cold_

 _Recipient: Naomi_

 _Ne, Nakashima-san. I just had a nightmare today and...could you come at my place for a while? Please? I don't think I can take it anymore. I feel so cold...so very cold..._

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

Ok, now I feel guilty. I quickly jumped out of bed with my cellphone still tightly held by my hands as I ran down the stairs. I don't have any load so I couldn't text back. I thought of telling my mom where I was going first, but decided against it. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. I didn't bother changing my pajamas but instead, I grabbed my mom's coat and my umbrella just beside the rack near the front door, put on some slippers, and quickly ran outside.

Class rep just got out from the hospital and I'm sure she's still shaken from the whole experience. Darn. Why didn't I stop her anyway? When she mentioned something about that estate, I KNEW something bad was gonna happen. But instead, I went with her to that place. It's my fault...it had always been my fault...

 _-End of flashback-_

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

As I ran, I was putting the coat on while shoving my cellphone to one of it's pockets and positioning my umbrella properly above my head so it was shielding me from the harsh rainstorm.

I hope class rep doesn't do things she's going to regret deeply. After a few minutes of running, I finally made it to her house but I didn't pause to take I break even when I'm out of breath. I approached the front door and knocked on it frantically. I knew it was locked so I didn't bother opening it.

"Iincho! ***pant* *pant*** it's me! Naomi! ***pant*** _daijoubo_!? say something! _Onegai_! ***pant* *pant*** "

I'm not going to stop knocking and calling out to her until I get a response. I hope even with the ear-splitting sound of thunder, class rep could hear me.

I feel really scared now because she isn't responding.

Or was she only asleep? Darn it...I can't think straight. So, I tried to raise my voice this time.

"Iincho! Is there anything wrong with-" my cellphone started to ring and vibrate from my pocket stopping me from shouting.

I pulled it out and saw that she was calling me. I immediately hit the "answer" button and put the cellphone near my left ear.

" _Iincho_! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried about-"

"The door's open. Lock it when you get in. _Okā-san's_ not home because she's working overtime today. You can go upstairs and head straight to my room."

she hung up without giving me a chance to reply.

It was more of a command than anything else, really. Her voice has a mixture of an emotionless tone with pain, guilt, despair and frustration in it.

Maybe she was feeling lonely and wanted company, that's why she texted me. I can't really tell. I noted myself to ask her about that later. I did what I was told and locked the door as I entered the house.

It was dark inside. I opened my cellphone and used it as a flashlight. I found the light switch on the wall behind me but I stopped before I even reached out to flick it. I can't open the light without the class rep's permission, this is her house for goodness sake!

I positioned my cellphone somewhere near beside me and I saw a rack and some stairs. I put my coat on the rack and my umbrella against the wall near it. I climbed the stairs.

Then I saw two rooms. One with a half-opened door to the right and one is fully closed to the left. The half-opened one seems to have light in it to which I assume was class rep's room. I took a step towards it still holding out my cellphone.

"I-Iincho? Are you in there?" I failed to notice the shiver in my voice as I got close to the room.

No response. I tensed.

I decided to settle my hand on the door and slowly pushed it. My hand was sweaty and my heart's beating really fast as if I was expecting some horrible scene when I open the door completely.

I relaxed and breathed out the air I never knew I was holding as soon as I got a full view of the room. The class rep was in a sitting position at the middle of her bed while hugging her knees to her chest and her face buried in them. Her hair is tied into two ponytails but they're still messy.

She looks...terrified. Better deal with that later. As I entered, I closed the door behind me which made a soft yet noticeable sound.

That's when she looked up at me. I can tell that she must be crying a lot. Her eyes were red and her cheeks are puffy and soaked. She shot me a glare.

"What took you so long?!" She said...well, shouted anyway.

I immediately sat on the side of her bed and tried to explain myself.

" _G-Gomenasai_! It was hard to walk around a dark room and I'm not sure if you were still awake since almost all the lights are out and-" Once again, I didn't get to finish my sentence because she suddenly hugged me...really tight.

" _Baka_! Get here faster next time!"

I slowly smiled and hugged her back. She continued to sob quietly on my shoulders. I tried to calm her down while rubbing her back gently.

"Shh...it's okay, Iincho...everything's going to be alright...good girl...good girl..." as I started to ruffle her hair slightly, I began to hum a lullaby that Seiko once sang to me. She never told me the lyrics, though. But it always calms me down whenever I get a fight with my mom.

Her voice is always enough to calm me down at any circumstances.

 _Seiko...if only I could take it back...you would be...you would be..._

"Don't worry...they're fine...everything will be okay..."

I think I'm also trying to comfort myself now... ***sigh***...why us? Why her? She haven't done anything wrong. The class rep only wanted to prove that her friendship towards us is not a lie.

She doesn't deserve to experience all that hell. In fact, nobody deserves to experience it. A tear rolled down my face without me realizing it. We sat in that position in what seem like hours. After a while, She pulled away.

" _G-Gomen_...I didn't mean to shout at you...I'm the one who told you to come here. And yet, I lashed out at you like that...heck, I'm a crappy class rep." She said sadly as she rubbed her tear-soaked eyes.

I put my hand at the top of her head and smiled warmly at her.

"That's not true. You're a great class rep! Nobody could ever replace you! You always help us whenever we needed it and give us lots of scolding whenever we made a mistake. But we all know you only did that because you wanted to discipline us. And you would always put the safety of others ahead of yourself. You're the best class rep anyone could ever have. Please don't think otherwise."

I removed my hand from her head and settled them on my side.

She looked up at me and cried some more as she buried her face on my chest. I rubbed her back while smiling. So this is what it feels like to be needed. I chuckled softly to myself as I wiped some tears away from her eyes. Tears don't suit anyone like her.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _Later that day...err...night_

I am currently typing a message to send to my mom. I had borrowed the class rep's cellphone since mine doesn't have any load. She was leaning against my shoulder while her hands was gripping my sleeve tightly. I could still hear her sobbing a little but I know she'll stop soon. I reread the message I have typed.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _Subject: Sorry_

 _Recipient: mom_

 _Hi mom. I am currently at a friend's house. She...she's not feeling well today so I went over to her house to take care of her. This is her number I'm using by the way. Sorry if I didn't tell you this earlier but I didn't want to wake you up because you look so tired and all. I promise to explain everything when I get back. I love you, mom! Take care!_

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

As I hit the "send" button, Iincho spoke.

"...Nakashima-san... _arigato_..." She pulled away from me and smiled.

Now I know why Kishinuma likes to see her smile so much. It makes your heart melt. I really feel bad about her sister, though. I may not know much about Hinoe-sama, but I DO know she's been a very caring sister for class rep. She kind of reminds me about Seiko.

I forced to prevent the forming frown on my face as I smiled back at her.

"No problem, Iincho..." both of us looked down, unsure of what to do next...after a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Uhh...N-Nakashima-san? If you want to, you could stay here longer. The storm is not calming down outside."

I looked through a window of her room just beside us.

She's right. Even if I have an umbrella, it's too dangerous to go home right now. Not to mention the storm had become stronger and harsher. And I don't really want to leave Iincho by herself just yet.

I handed her cellphone back and proceeded to stand up from the bed. Only to be pulled back down on it when I felt a pair of hands grabbed my arm tightly.

"Wait! You can't leave yet!" I looked at her, surprised. She blushed uncontrollably while releasing my arm.

Then she started to flail her arm aimlessly as if trying desperately to explain herself for what she just did.

"W-What I mean is...you can't just go outside in this kind of weather! You could catch a cold!" She shouted in her defense.

I placed a hand on my mouth and stiffled a chuckle. She pouted.

"I was only going to stretch my arms and legs, Iincho. They started aching ever since I got here." I smiled and pinched her cheek. She slapped my hand away which caused me to giggle. I never thought I would get to see this side of her.

I continued what I was about to do earlier and stretched out my whole body. I settled back down on the bed. The class rep was looking at me confusingly.

"Huh? Is there something wrong, Iincho?" I asked. She seemed to snap back to reality and shook her head.

"N-Nothing. Hey, why didn't you change your pj's on your way here?"

"...well...uhh...I was in a hurry...and...I kind of forgot." I let out an embarassed laugh and rubbed the back of my head. Darn. I don't want to look stupid in front of class rep. What the heck's wrong with me?

"I see...gomen..." She looked down once more.

She's thinking that this is her fault again that I was so worried about her and forgot to change my clothes just to get here fast and to make sure she was alright.

I sighed. I decided to ask the question that has been bothering me earlier when I arrived here.

"Ne, Iincho. Why didn't you call Kishinuma or Satoshi instead of me? I think you'll be more comfortable with them around." Me and the class rep we're never really that close.

So, why would she call me instead of them? I looked at her. She seems to be deep in thought.

"...Shinozaki-san?" I tried to snap her out of it. And it seemed to work. Or maybe she was just surprised that I addressed her with her last name instead of the usual, "Class rep". Though, she sighed before speaking.

"I don't think they'll be able to understand me the same way you do after what we just went through. I won't be able to talk to them about my sister's death without them understanding it completely since we're the only people who witnessed it. B-Besides it would be too awkward and wrong for me to call either Kishinuma-kun or Mochida-kun here late at night. And what's with the question, anyway? Are you trying to imply something?" She glared at me.

I flinched. "Err...not really...I just wanted to know. That's all." That's half of the truth. I also wanted to see her blush out of embarassment one more time. Heh. I sure wish I brought my cellphone up here with me.

This moment was one of those that will rarely happen to me. After that, we sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Then I yawned. I was too tired to think of anything else to talk about so I plopped down on the bed.

"Let's just sleep, Iincho. All you needed now is rest and that's exactly what you're gonna do!" I playfully pulled her down with me as she let out a suprised yelp. I can't help but laugh at her flushed face.

She hit me on the head hard enough for me to let go of her.

"Kh-! Y-You didn't have to hit me that hard, you know." I said as I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"I am NOT in the mood for any of your silly antics right now, alright!? Geez...and why are you still calling me _'class rep_ ' anyways? Were not at school anymore so you can call me either by my first or last name."

She was now laying on the bed next to me but avoiding eye contact. I put a finger under my chin.

"Hmm...I think I'm just used to calling you like that. But if you want me to, I'll try to change my way of calling you. What about, ' _Shinozaki-senpai_ '?" I giggled a little. I decided to be a bit playful right now because...well, I don't know why but I think Seiko's attitudes are finally rubbing off on me.

"Ugh, that's even worse! Fine! Let's just stick to 'class rep' for now." She huffed still facing away from me.

A pause. Then both of us giggled at the same time which turns to loud chuckles. It took us a minute to calm down. But then a memory struck me.

"You must've really missed **her** " I smiled.

"Yeah. And I bet you missed **her** as well." She smiled back.

"Heh, definitely. Let's just go to sleep, Iincho" I laughed as I started to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

It's weird because even though we didn't specify _WHO_ exactly we are talking about, I _KNOW_ that we understood each other completely.

I thought I was already dreaming because I felt someone lean on my right shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist. I opened an eye and saw her with closed eyes and face flushed facing me while hugging me tightly. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I just smiled as I slipped an arm from under her nape and started stroking her navy blue hair gently. After a while, I stopped because I remembered that I did the same to Seiko. Iincho might think differently of me. But then, she spoke.

"Keep doing that"

Huh? Did I hear that right? What did she meant by that?

" _N-Nani_?"

I think my cheeks just started to burn.

"Keep stroking my hair"

"Huh? Why?"

"...I like it..."

I smiled and continued stroking her hair until I felt her breathing slowed down. I gently moved my face towards hers and kissed her forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams...Iincho..."

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _All those crazy things you said..._

 _You left them running through my head..._

 _You're always there..._

 _You're everywhere..._

 _But right now I wish you were here..._

 **FIN**

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-

 _ **Author: Sorry...I may have forgot to put these earlier;**_

 _ **Japanese words and it's meanings:**_

 _ **Ne - Hey**_

 _ **Nani? - What?**_

 _ **Daijoubo? - are you alright?**_

 _ **Baka - Idiot/Jerk/Stupid (something rude to call a person)**_

 _ **Gomen/Gomenasai - I'm sorry/Forgive me**_

 _ **Onegai - Please**_

 _ **Senpai - Idol (someone you look up to...I think)**_

 _ **Okā-san - Mom**_

 _ **Arigato - Thank you**_


End file.
